In frequency hopping wireless networks, time frames are divided into regular timeslots, each one operating on a different frequency. A reference clock may be provided for the time frames for an entire network (e.g., mesh/cell), and a media access control (MAC) layer of each node divides time into timeslots that are aligned with the timeslot boundary of its neighbor (e.g., parent node). Also, each timeslot may be further divided into sub-timeslots, e.g., 6, 8, or 12 sub-timeslots within a timeslot. Illustratively, the MAC layer is in charge of scheduling the timeslot in which a packet is sent, the main objective of which being randomization of the transmission time in order to avoid collisions with neighbors' packets.
That is, in order to minimize collisions between packets, the MAC layer randomizes the sub-timeslot in which it starts sending each packet. Given the fact that the length of data packets may vary according to the size of their payload, the randomization parameters need to be adjusted accordingly. As the size of the payload increases, however, the randomization window is decreased, consequently impairing the ability of the system to alleviate packet collision.